Christmas Carol
by journey maker
Summary: Joey playing Santa makes a little girl's Christmas wish come true.. Oneshot.... My version of the song Christmas Carol by Skip Ewing....


Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, or the song in this story...

Chapter One

Every year someone plays Santa Claus at the Mall for the children and this year Joey Wheeler agreed to do it. He and Mai had been married for four years and when she found out that she couldn't have any children and they were going to see about adopting a baby.

Everyday for the past three weeks Joey would dress up like Santa and the little children would sit on his lap and tell him what they wanted Santa to bring them and it would sometimes make old Santa get teary eyed because he knew deep down that their parents couldn't afford the gifts but he also knew that whatever they got would make them happy anyway.

It was the next to the last day and it was getting late when a little blonde hair girl came up to Santa (Joey knew that she was from the County Children's Home) and as she climbed up onto his lap Joey noticed how blue her eyes were and then Santa asked "What would you like Santa to bring you on Christmas morning?"

What this precious child said tore his heart right out of his chest as she said "My name is Christmas Carol, I was born

on Christmas day I don't know who my Daddy is and Mommy's gone away

All I want for Christmas is someone to take me home

Does anybody want a Christmas Carol of their own?"

What could he say but "Santa will see what he can do." Then she kissed his cheek and got down and as she walked away she turned and with the biggest smiled she waved good-bye. Joey was so glad that she was far enough away so she couldn't see the tears running down his face. When he got home that night he told Mai about this precious little angel and that's when Mai said "Hon, please call and see if we can have Carol here for Christmas day and everyday there after. What I mean let's see if we can adopt her."

Joey picked up the phone and called the County Children's Home and spoke to a lady there and when he described the little girl the lady said "Yes, that's Christmas Carol" and then I said "My wife and I want to have Carol here with us on Christmas Day and we also want to adopt her if we could."

Joey could hear the tears in the woman's voice when she said "Please come and get your Christmas Carol and bring her home to be with you and your wife." So that's just what he did and as he carried this precious bundle into their home that night he softly said "Welcome home Christmas Carol, we love you."

This is the song Christmas Carol...

I was playing Santa Clause downtown on Christmas Eve

When a little girl of three or four climbed up on to my knee

I could tell she had a Christmas wish behind those eyes of blue

So I asked her what's your name and what can Santa give to you

She said my name is Christmas Carol; I was born on Christmas day

I don't know who my Daddy is and Mommy's gone away

All I want for Christmas is someone to take me home

Does anybody want a Christmas Carol of their own?

Well all that I could say was Santa would do the best he could

Then I sat her down and told her, now remember to be good

She said I will, then walked away, turned and waved goodbye

And I'm glad she wasn't close enough to see old Santa cry

She said my name is Christmas Carol; I was born on Christmas day

I don't know who my Daddy is and Mommy's gone away

All I want for Christmas is someone to take me home

Does anybody want a Christmas Carol of their own?

Early Christmas morning I got up and dialed the phone

And made a few arrangements with the County Children's Home

And they told me it would be all right to pick her up today

Now my little Christmas Carol won't ever have to say

My name is Christmas Carol; I was born on Christmas day

I don't know who my Daddy is and Mommy's gone away

All I want for Christmas is someone to take me home

Does anybody want a Christmas Carol of their own?

Well Merry Christmas Carol

I love you, welcome home

Christmas Carol by Skip Ewing


End file.
